


To Make Them Happy

by Beyond_Zenith



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Gift buying, M/M, My first attempt so please point out any issues, Temporary Missing Person, missing item
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_Zenith/pseuds/Beyond_Zenith
Summary: It's breakfast time in the House of Lamentation, but there is one incredibly important thing missing, and the demon brothers are starting to worry.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	To Make Them Happy

Breakfast was always a lively time in the House of Lamentation.

The rumble of Beelzebub’s stomach was the first thing any new visitor would notice. The loud growls filled the halls and often scared lower-level demons who happened to walk past at the wrong time. Then there were the more routine sounds. The ding of cutlery, the rustle of newspaper pages and the mix of conversation and chewing were all heard as the brothers prepared for the upcoming day.

There was one thing missing from the scene, and that was the presence of their beloved human, Yuki.

While none of the brothers had made it known, they were all concerned. Yuki is usually one of the first to come down for breakfast. They enjoyed greeting everyone as they came in and the bonus of being able to have their pick of the available food before Beelzebub laid claim to most of it.

But they had yet to come down, causing even the usually stoic Lucifer to occasional peek over his newspaper as if trying to will the human into appearing. Each second grated on his patience, and it was the same for his brothers. They all wanted to check on the human, though they all held out hope they would soon appear.

Finally, as if their wish had been granted, Yuki walked into the room, causing a silent sigh of relief to come from each brother.

“Good morning Yuki. It’s good to see you.” Lucifer said, a tinge of relief present in his voice.

“Yo Yuki, where ya been?” Mammon questioned.

“Hi Yuki,” Leviathan muttered.

“Are you well, Yuki?” Satan inquired.

“Yuki dear, where have you been? Have you been in your room thinking about my beauty? I don’t blame you!” Asmodeus cooed.

“Morning Yuki,” Beelzebub managed to say between two massive bites of cereal.

“Mmmor-“ Belphegor began to speak before turning his head into his pillow and cutting himself off.

Yuki moves quickly, not even taking the time to acknowledge the demon’s greetings. They arrive at the table, grab a muffin and breakfast bar, and exit just as quickly as they had entered.

Silence reigned in the once noisy room, none of the demons within knowing what to do with the strange behaviour their human was exhibiting.

“What’s wrong with Yuki?” Beelzebub finally asked. He didn’t look worried, but the now-forgotten pile of food in front of the demon was a clear sign of his true feelings.

As if to answer, a ding for a new chat message came from each of the brother’s phones, making them look at their D.D.D’s in unintended unison.

* * *

**House of Lamentation (New)(8)**

Yuki

There is a particular item missing from my room. I know it was still there yesterday.

I expect it returned by the time I get back, or I will be very…

Disappointed.

* * *

“Mammon! What did you take from Yuki’s room?!?” Lucifer growled at his younger brother as a familiar purple aura grew around him.

“Me? I took nothin’!” Mammon sulked.

“I’ve seen you go through their stuff before,” Beelzebub said in between bites of a stack of vampire bat blood pancakes.

“Oi! Don’t forget you were there too Beel! You ate their chocolate!” Mammon retorted.

Beelzebub grinned, “it was delicious.”

“Asmo and Levi were hanging out with them in their room last night,” Belphegor said mid-yawn.

“M…Me?!? We were watching the newest season of _I just married my fiancée, but it turns out he’s an earth golem, and now we have to spend our honeymoon trying to turn him into a human while the wizard who made him keeps trying to kill me!_ I was too engrossed to take anything. Besides, where were you Belphie?” Leviathan asked defensively.

“Napping at Hell’s Kitchen. Beel dragged me along so he could take advantage of their new two-person minimum super special.” Belphegor muttered more into his pillow than to his siblings.

“Anyway, what about you Asmo, you were in their room, right?”

“I got this limited edition nail polish and just had to use in on Yuki. I even gave them a massage after for being so cute!” Asmodeus said with a flirtatious smirk.

“You gave Yuki a massage?” Mammon near-shouted at Asmodeus

Asmo gave no reply, instead only widening his smirk, causing Mammon further irritation.

“It couldn’t have been me. I was busy organising the book club’s library well into the early morning. I did notice Lucifer was still awake when I returned.” Satan said

“Are you accusing me of being a cat burglar, Satan? Given your love of felines, wouldn’t that role suit you better? You were after all conveniently absent.” Lucifer retorted.

“Dodging my original statement, I see. Typical.” Satan replied.

There was silence once again. It was clear that no one at the table was going to admit to taking the missing item. The brothers were at an unacceptable impasse. If the item wasn’t found, Yuki would be upset, and if it was, the demon who found it would no doubt earn Yuki’s much sought after favour.

And so, the dining room erupted with sound once again, as the seven demon brothers squabbled amongst themselves, all in an effort to make their human happy.

* * *

“So, you lied about losing something so they wouldn’t follow you?” Solomon asked Yuki as the pair walked along the path outside the House of Lamentation.

Yuki nodded the guilty look on their face not going unnoticed by their companion.

“I know it was a horrible thing to do, but they all wanted to do things this weekend, and I couldn’t turn them all down without raising suspicion. Since this is my last chance to get them going-away presents before I go back to the human world, I had to do something.”

“Won’t they figure out you’re lying?”

“Not unless I tell them. I am sure they’re probably trying to figure out who took the mystery item and knowing them it will be all they’ll focus on until I come back. I’ll tell them it was returned and let them know what happened when I give them the gifts. I just hope they aren’t too mad.”

“I think in some ways you might be the most devilish being living in the House of Lamentation, Yuki.” Solomon chuckled as the pair continued toward Majolish.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing a general neutral MC, please let me know how I did.
> 
> I used the name Yuki as its the default name for the MC when you start the game, so that's where it came form if you're wondering!
> 
> Any feedback/comments appreciated.
> 
> Have a wonderful day <3


End file.
